


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】专属谜语

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: ※花吐症梗，请注意避雷。※私心设定Edward没有过女友，也没有企鹅杀死Isabella的桥段，两人的关系不受这些因素影响。※没有车，简简单单谈恋爱！※他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 17





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】专属谜语

**Author's Note:**

> ※花吐症梗，请注意避雷。 
> 
> ※私心设定Edward没有过女友，也没有企鹅杀死Isabella的桥段，两人的关系不受这些因素影响。
> 
> ※没有车，简简单单谈恋爱！
> 
> ※他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。

**Chapter1.**

哥谭新晋市长Oswald Cobblepot最近有些心烦，并不是因为政务繁忙或者那些大大小小的宴会应酬，而是他多了个难以启齿的小秘密。

这还要从几天前的晚上说起。Oswald正在自己的宅邸中独自用餐，一边回忆着当天的行程是如何风光如何瞩目，嘴角止不住地溢出一丝微笑，直到他一低头发现自己的红酒杯中多出来一片花瓣。

Oswald皱了皱眉，笑容消失了，他用叉子挑起那片花瓣举到面前仔细观察，这是一片新鲜的玫瑰花瓣，散发着沾染了红酒香气的淡淡芬芳。

然而我们的市长先生却出了一身冷汗，他的屋子里可没有什么玫瑰花，怕不是……有人投毒！

他立刻挺直了腰板警觉地环顾四周，刚准备叫人，却突然感到喉咙一阵发痒，接着便无法控制地咳嗽了起来。市长先生惊惧地瞪大了眼睛，脑海里浮现出无数中毒身亡的惨状，他痛苦地抓住自己的喉咙呕吐了起来。

好在想象中的窒息和晕眩都没有出现，吐了几下症状有所缓解，Oswald艰难地张大口呼吸着，却被地板上自己吐出来的东西吓得瘫软在地：

那是十几片玫瑰花瓣。在暖黄色的灯光映衬下，鲜红的花瓣显得格外诡异可怖。

***

经过最初的惊慌失措之后，Oswald努力让自己镇静下来，相对于哥谭每天都在发生的大大小小的怪事来说，吐几片花瓣算不了什么，而且除此之外身体并无异样，也许睡一觉就没事了。于是市长先生一边自我安慰着，一边将花瓣打扫进壁炉里。他可不想这事儿被什么人知道，从而给自己贴上怪咖的标签。于是那十几片花瓣在壁炉的火光中化成了一片灰烬，他又给自己重新倒了一杯酒，权当无事发生。

第二天一早，市长先生从他的大床上醒来，感觉浑身舒适，昨晚发生的事似乎没有什么不良后果，看起来担心是多余的，这让他心情很好，以至于离开卧室去用早餐的时候并没有注意到枕头边散落的几片花瓣。

市长先生的一天从边吃早餐边看成堆的文件开始，事实上他并没有看进去多少，这些一直都是他的幕僚长在负责，他不需要过多操心。Edward Nygma是个尽职尽责的好搭档，有能力有远见，自己当年把他从阿卡姆捞出来也是费了不少功夫，事实证明这一决策是十分明智的，否则他这个市长也不会做的如此顺风顺水。想到这里他又忍不住得意起来，把文件丢在了一边，在桌子上搭起脚啜饮起热牛奶来。

“市长先生，Nygma先生来了。”管家从外面进来通报道。

Oswald呛了一口牛奶，慌忙把脚拿下来，抚平自己的睡衣，一边挥了挥手说道：“快请他进来。”

“早上好，Oswald。”

幕僚长迈着长腿带着一叠文件走了进来，语气轻快地问候道。Oswald感到自己还穿着沾了牛奶渍的睡衣这件事十分有失礼节，他抓起餐巾胡乱地擦了擦，一边邀请Edward坐下来。

“早上好Ed，我不知道你会来的这么早，瞧，我还是这幅打扮。”

“这没什么，Oswald，”幕僚长笑了笑，“你知道我不介意这些。这是今天的行程和演说稿，我都已经整理好了。”

他俯下身把几份文件放在餐桌一角，然后抽出其中一份摆在Oswald面前，特别指出了几个备注的地方。然而后者却并没有听进去，Oswald对突然被拉近的距离感到无所适从，整个人僵在了那里。

“……就是这些，最好在正式开始之前多看几遍。”Edward说完，扭头看着Oswald，才发现他正一动不动地盯着自己，“Oswald？”

“呃……好的，好的，谢谢你，Ed，你真是一个十分靠得住的朋友，没有你我都不知道该怎么办。”Oswald语无伦次地说着，一边移开目光，

他为自己的表现感到羞耻，脸颊开始发烫，接着——他猛地捂住了自己的嘴。

注意到了Oswald的奇怪举动，Edward关切地问道：“Oswald，你还好吗？你看起来像是要吐了。”

Oswald已经一句话也说不出来了，他的嘴里塞满了花瓣，不得不用力捂住嘴巴不让自己吐出来。他绝望地挥着另一只手，示意自己没事，一边跳起来用一个跛脚的人最快的速度冲去洗手间，留下目瞪口呆不明情况的幕僚长，担心是不是自己做的备注令人感到恶心。

Oswald拼命冲进洗手间，再也控制不住地呕吐了起来，这一次吐出了更多的花瓣，他抱着马桶喘着粗气，这绝对不正常，自己一定是得了奇怪的病，他需要看医生。

**Chapter2.**

几天之后，市长先生终于从繁忙的公务中抽身，另一方面也是因为吐出花瓣的频率越来越高（而且多数都发生在幕僚长在场的时候），令他不得不把看医生提上日程。

“什么？你说我得的这叫什么病？”Oswald难以置信地盯着面前的医生，认定他是个骗子，编出来唬自己的。

“花吐症，市长先生，您得的是花吐症，十分罕见。”医生吓得浑身发抖，毕竟大半夜接待市长，房子外面围了十几个保镖，这阵势可不是平时能看到的。

“这是什么病？怎么治？”

“市长先生，恕我直言，您有没有爱上什么人？”

“……什么？！”Oswald又惊又气，“这有什么关系！”

“花吐症通常发生在您喜欢上了谁，而对方又不知道您的心意的时候，症状先是吐出花瓣……”

“够了够了，”Oswald粗暴地打断了医生，他不想谈论自己的感情生活，“能治好吗？”

医生小心翼翼地斟酌着词句：“能，只要……能得到喜欢的人的亲吻。否则，您恐怕会有生命危险。”

***

Oswald觉得命运一直在捉弄他。

从一个伞童逐渐成长为市长，这一路似乎用尽了他毕生的好运，现在厄运终于等来了机会，让他在终于扬眉吐气走上人生巅峰的时候狠狠地摔了下来。他忘记了，企鹅天生就是不会飞的。

市长先生已经有三天不曾出现在公众面前了，所有的公益活动都被推掉，会议应酬也都是由幕僚长代为出席，市民之间开始流传出不同版本的谣言和猜测，一时间不安和焦躁的氛围笼罩了这个城市。

“市长先生，“门外响起了敲门声，”Nygma先生想问您……”

“我不是说过了吗，他可以代替我做决定，”Oswald的声音听起来疲惫而沙哑，“不需要过问我。”

反正我也活不了多久了。他握紧了手里的酒瓶，指节泛白，几乎要把它捏碎。

Oswald把自己关在屋子里整整三天，每天什么也不做，只是酗酒，吐花瓣，胡思乱想。从听到医生的话开始，他就已经绝望了。他确实爱上了什么人，虽然他自己也是不久之前才意识到，但这只能让他更加绝望。

他爱上的正是自己的幕僚长。

如果他爱上的是哪个千金小姐，那他大可光明正大地去求爱，治好自己的奇怪病症不是难事。可是对方偏偏是Edward Nygma，虽然他未曾听说对方有过女友，但是如果贸然示爱，一旦失败恐怕连朋友都做不成，那还不如让他吐花吐到死来的好受些，他可不愿冒这个险。

更何况，他不希望Edward讨厌自己，那真的比死还要难受。

Oswald躺在床上木然地盯着天花板，回忆这事到底是怎么发生的，他们的第一次会面其实并不怎么愉快，被人用企鹅孵蛋嘲讽了一番可不能算是美好的经历。可是那之后呢？在他落魄无家可归的时候接纳了只有一面之缘的他，在他与Fish的较量中迷失方向时点醒了他，在他人生中最重要的时刻站在他身边给了他信心和鼓励……他只是想得到尊重，却总是被残忍伤害，以至于开始怀疑被爱这件事是否对自己来说太过奢侈。这里是Gotham City，你可以玩弄权力，金钱游戏，但你绝对不可以信任谁。

但是Edward跟他遇到的所有人都不一样，长久以来第一次，他感到自己可以信任一个人。

又是一阵敲门声、

“我不是说过了吗，Ed的决定就代表我的决定……”

话没说完，他注意到有什么东西从门缝里被塞了进来。

Oswald盯着那个小东西看了一会，房间里光线昏暗，看不出是什么。犹豫了一会，他决定还是去看看。

他挪动麻木的双脚一瘸一拐地走到门边，借着窗帘缝隙中透出的微弱光线，他看出来那是一只纸折的企鹅。

Oswald感觉自己的心脏剧烈跳动了起来，他颤抖着伸出手捡起那只纸企鹅，小心翼翼地展开，这过程中没忍住又吐了几口花瓣。

展开的纸条上写着：

我在书房等你，

想和你对一下明天的会议流程，

见不到市长本人，高层们都有些不安分。

你能来吗？

YOURS, 

EDWARD NYGMA

Oswald用力盯着这张纸条，直到眼睛里都是眼泪，他现在最不想见到的人就是Edward，那除了让他痛苦之外没有任何好处。

他又尝试把这张纸折回去，试了几次未果，悲愤地想大概只有世界上最聪明的脑子，才能把一张蠢纸片叠成企鹅的样子，他气急败坏地把纸揉作一团，打算胡乱丢掉，却猛然发现纸团边缘没有被遮住的部分，露出了每句话的第一个字：

我

想

见

你

**Chapter3.**

“你相信命运吗？……我希望你可以在这条新的道路上指引我。”

“我相信你，Oswald，哪怕你不相信你自己。”

“我希望你知道，Oswald，我愿意为你做任何事，你永远可以依靠我。”

Oswald不知道什么时候昏睡了过去，梦里一遍遍地听到Edward的声音，他对自己说过的话比任何时候都清晰地浮现在脑海中。他疲惫地从梦中醒来，分不清白天黑夜，那张纸条安静地躺在枕边，提醒着他他还有一个未赴之约。

他叹了一口气，顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋走向房门，心想自己已经是个将死之人了，还有什么好怕的呢，不如在死之前，坦白自己的感情。即使会背负着遗憾和悔恨死去，他还是希望Ed知道，他爱他。

Oswald摸着黑走下楼梯，才意识到已经是午夜时分了，客厅的壁炉已经熄灭，只穿了睡衣令他感到一阵寒冷。也许Edward已经离开了，也许他已经对自己这个脾气古怪不负责任的市长灰了心，另谋高就了。怀着忐忑的心情，Oswald推开了书房的门。

所幸他的幕僚长还在。Edward正伏在桌子上给一份文件写备忘录，安静的房间里只有笔纸摩擦的沙沙声和炉火不时响起的噼啪声，这幅景象仿佛来自另一个世界，令Oswald不忍心打扰，他犹豫着要不要迈出这一步。

“Oswald？”反倒是Edward先注意到了他，疲惫的脸上露出了笑容，他快速站起来走了过去，“看来你解开了我的谜语，这次用的时间可有点儿长。”

“Edward，我……”话未说完，Oswald咳嗽了一声，又吐出了几片花瓣。这一次，他不打算遮遮掩掩了，“我得了……”

“你得了花吐症？”Edward一脸惊讶地看着他，把他扶到沙发上坐下，找了一条毛毯把他裹好，“这就是你闭门不出的原因吗？”

“……你知道这种病？”Oswald感觉自己的脑袋由于躺了好几天，有些不太灵光，不是说这种病很罕见吗？

“因为我很聪明。”

“……”Oswald决定不去浪费死之前的宝贵时间去和他争辩，“既然你知道，那就好说了，我得了绝症，我快死了。”

Edward沉默地看了他一会，眼镜的镜片映着火光，Oswald企图从对方的目光中发现些什么，却一无所获：“你不知道有办法可以治好吗？”

“我知道，”Oswald低下头，用力抓住毯子边缘，“但是，我没希望了，Ed。”

“Oswald，”Edward扶住他的肩膀，发现他整个人都在颤抖，“看着我，我可以帮你，告诉我那个人是谁。”

Oswald抬起头，湖绿色的眼睛里噙满了泪水：“……那个人是你，Ed。我爱上的人是你。”

Edward愣住了，他向后缩了缩，抓住Oswald肩膀的手慢慢松开了。肩头的力道逐渐消失，Oswald绝望地闭上了眼睛。

完了，一切都完了。

世界突然安静了下来，Edward一言不发，Oswald只听见自己过快的心跳声，像垂死的鼓点，在这令人难以忍受的沉默中敲击着。

终于，他听到一阵衣料摩挲的窸窸窣窣，玻璃制品撞击桌面的清脆响声，然后有一只手用轻柔却不容抗拒的力道迫使Oswald抬起下巴，他惊诧地睁开眼睛，借着壁炉闪烁的火光，他只来得及看清那双近在咫尺的深栗色眼睛，接着Edward整个身体的重量就压了过来，给了他一个深深的吻。

***

等到Oswald反应过来的时候，他已经被Edward按在了沙发的角落里，整个人呆若木鹅。他们刚刚结束这个绵长的吻，Oswald缩成一团，瞪着大眼睛露出他那副标志性的茫然表情看着Edward，令对方忍不住笑了起来：

“我想你的花吐症应该治好了，市长先生。”

“……怎……怎么会……你……不可能……”Oswald感到困扰自己好几天的病症终于消失了，取而代之的是惊愕，困惑，快乐，激动，所有这些难以言说的情绪，全都卡在了喉咙里。

“如果你明天的演讲还是这个状态可就太糟糕了。”Edward说着挪动了一下身体，腾出一点空间，让Oswald可以换个舒适的姿势靠着，“其实几天前我就知道你得了花吐症，你蹩脚的掩饰逃不过我的眼睛。只是，Oswald，如果你早点坦白，那问题就好解决多了。好在你终于肯露面，不然我只好冲进你的卧室强吻你了。”

也许是亲吻使人大脑缺氧，Oswald陷入了恍惚之中，他跟不上Edward的语速，只好拽住他的衣领傻乎乎地说：“我爱你，Ed。”

Edward抿着嘴笑了一下，附身凑近奥斯瓦尔德耳边低声说道：

“I can't be bought，

but I can be stolen with one glance.”——

——“I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two.”

Oswald替他说完，眼睛里闪烁着光彩：“这个谜语……”

“这是我们的谜语，Oswald，”Edward低头温柔地注视着他愚蠢的情人，“你却一直没能解开。”

**Chapter 4.**

时隔多日，哥谭市长终于再度现身，用积极的态度和精彩的演讲一举击破对他不利的各种流言与猜测，他看起来状态很好，甚至比以前更好，市民对他的支持率再度攀升。

Oswald对这样的成绩很满意，他正舒服地窝在沙发里，随手翻看着民意调查资料，脸上是得意又满足的神情，企鹅尾巴几乎要翘上天。一旁的桌子上两杯蜂蜜姜茶正冒着热气，Edward坐在他旁边给一摞文件添加五颜六色的分类标签。Oswald面带微笑盯着他的幕僚长看了一会，端起杯子喝了一小口姜茶，Edward声称这是自己改良过的配方，蜂蜜的香甜柔和之下包裹着的是姜的辛辣气息，正如他本人一般：你永远不知道在他温柔的微笑之下，隐藏着什么危险的想法。

“Ed，不得不说，”Oswald举了举手中的杯子，热姜茶的香气令他心情畅快， “你泡的茶味道棒极了，这让我想起了以前，我妈妈会给我泡茶、讲晚安故事，然后给我一个晚安吻的日子，天知道我有多么怀念她。”

“Oswald，”Edward从文件上抬起头看着他，“如果你喜欢，我也可以每天晚上给你泡茶、讲晚安故事，然后给你一个晚安吻，或者——”他顿了顿，露出一个略带危险意味的笑容，“——还可以有其他的什么。” 

Oswald猛地呛了一口姜茶，咳嗽了起来，他回想起那天晚上发生的事，严重怀疑Edward说的这些都不是字面上的意思。他决定绕开这个话题：“我去拿点枫糖小饼干，你要吗？”

“晚上吃太多甜食会蛀牙。我特意调整了蜂蜜姜茶里蜂蜜的比例，避免摄入过多的糖分。那不仅会让你牙痛，还会令你变蠢。”Edward一连串地说完，Oswald抱着杯子翻了个白眼，心想我为什么会喜欢上这个人，我作为市长想吃块饼干都不行吗。

“不行。”Edward仿佛看透了他的想法，语气不容置疑，“作为你的幕僚长和男友——当然大部分是作为男友，我要对你的健康负责。”

“……Fine,” Oswald气鼓鼓地把杯子重重放回桌上，飞溅的茶水溢了出来，“你如果真的为我的健康着想的话，就把这些玩意儿放下，我已经看着你写写画画快一个小时了。”

“As your wish，Mr. Mayor.”Edward贴完最后一页标签，把所有文件整齐码好，盖上钢笔的笔盖，最后把钢笔放在摞得整整齐齐的文件上。

看着他做完这一切耗光了Oswald最后一点耐心，他不耐烦地抱怨道：“我真不知道你是怎么受得了每天和这些枯燥的纸张打交道的，而且，你非得在我们独处的时候做这些吗，现在是私人时间。”自从他们互相坦白心意之后，公务缠身的二人还没有什么机会坐下来好好聊聊这事儿。

“抱歉，Oswald，但是，你弄错了一点，”Edward端起了他的那杯姜茶吹了几下，尝了一口，点头表示满意，“你才是浪费时间的那个。”

“什么？！”Oswald气的从沙发上蹦了一下，“你什么意思？”

“冷静，Oswald，”Edward继续品尝他的茶，“瞧，我给过你那么多暗示，而你毫无反应。”

“……暗示？等等，这么说，你早就……？！”Oswald飞快地思考着，脑海中略过和Edward认识到现在的种种画面，哪里有什么暗示？令人费解的谜语和稀奇古怪的礼物倒是有不少。

“Oswald，在其他方面你都很有头脑，但是在感情方面，你可能只有三岁。”Edward放下杯子叹了口气，他精心准备的谜题全浪费了，那些精致的、有趣的、饱含智慧和爱意的词句，这个人居然全！没！懂！

“你没资格说我！除了扔给我一些没头没脑的蠢谜语，你的表现并没有好到哪里去！” 

“好了好了，Oswald，我知道了，”Edward摘掉眼镜，把它好好地放在那摞文件上，“对你，就要直截了当。”

“什……”不等Oswald理解这句话里的危险讯号，Edward就已经抓起他的胳膊轻而易举地把他压倒在沙发软垫上了，紧接着一个掠夺性的吻席卷了他的舌头，Oswald感觉自己残存的理智正在被抽离，去他的谜语、暗示，他没时间思考这些了，他只感觉身体发烫，整个脑袋轻飘飘的。

“Oswald，”Edward放过对方可怜的舌头，转而吻上了脖颈，“你知不知道你露出了怎样欲求不满的神情，让我很想吃甜点。”

“……啊？”Oswald被撩的昏昏沉沉，怎么又提到甜点了？“你刚刚说过晚上不能吃甜点……”

“不，Oswald，对我来说你就是甜点。”

意识到他的危险情人在说什么之后已经晚了，Oswald发现自己动弹不得，睡衣不知道什么时候已经被扯开，胳膊被死死抓住，两条腿也被强行分开，虽然Edward小心地避开了他的伤腿，但是凭他的力气要挣脱也是不可能的。他慌乱地喊着：“不——！等等，Ed！我明早还有个会议！很……很重要的那种！”

“我已经帮你取消了，连带明天上午的所有行程。”

该死，他忘了自己的行程完全掌握在他的幕僚长手里了，而他的幕僚长现在是打定主意要吃掉他了。

——END——

*对不起藏头诗我写不来，瞎写个藏头小纸条，类似剧里谜语给克林格小姐那种，但是写的很烂哈哈哈哈大家懂就好，实在是侮辱了谜语的智商和文采(ノへ￣、)


End file.
